The Coral Knife
by P.L.S
Summary: Harry is sent back to the MPPW era and comes back with no memories, carrying a child, and without magic. HPSS, HPOC, M-Preg, AU...


Title: The Coral Knife

Author: P.L.S.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and I never will.

Summery: For the Borgin & Burkes contest-y thingamabob Harry is given one task over the summer, master the use of a magical object that his grandfather invented and never taught anyone to use. He finds that there was a good reason that his Grandfather never bothered to use it except in times of greatest need.

Challenger: Abrighterdawn (Dawn) 

Challenge: Harry goes back in time to the Marauder's era, when he comes back to his own time he is different... he is pregnant. 

Pairing: either HP/SS, HP/SB, or HP/RL; writer's choice (And I pick HP/SS- It's not like I ship anything but that or HP/LV or HP/ Random Death Eater.)

Author's Note: This thing was hard to get started. I started five times, five different plots, before I just started writing this. So I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense... It was written on Thanksgiving during Die Hard 2 and True Lies being shown on AMC (so all the dialogue was peppered with bleeps.)

21.45.55 - December 24th, 1997  
Simpsons' Sheep Pasture, outside of Scarborough, England

JASON KEATON WAS BORED. ALL HE HAD TO DO WAS watch the sheep to be sure that the poachers wouldn't get the sheep like they did last Christmas. Normal people would have hated the job. But he was just a student and really he did not want to go home for the holidays when his mum and dad were splitting up. So here he was out of his public school and making some quid while freezing his arse off, trying to banish the idea that the loving family he grew up with was falling apart because of his going to school so far away.

Okay, so he knew that it wasn't his fault. The school counselor said about as much, but here he was still sure that if he had just gone to state school back home like a good son instead of going to the computer and science school here, well... Yes, it was irrational. But it was what he felt.

Jason had flood lights all about the perimeter and was reading by the unnatural blue-white light under a tree while the silly little sods in fluffy ivory coats slept in the snow. He was wrapped up in snow pants, a parka, and warm knitted accessories that Mrs. Kern, the farmer's wife gave him that evening as a present. He was warm as he read The Cay'. Really he was. Especially since he already read Treasure Island' and had Island of the Blue Dolphins' in his pocket. He was never really big on reading now that all they read in literature classes were classic works that could put anyone to sleep. But now his childhood bedtime stories were what he could sit for hours reading.

He sighed as the sheep started bleating in that herd sense. All of the blasted beasts were crying out. He looked up, a shadowy figure was stumbling over the wall and onto his face. He looked hurt. Jason stuffed the book in his pocket and ran forward as fast as he could. Oi! You okay?! he shouted repeatedly, but the figure was face down just on the pasture side of the centuries old stone wall. When he finally reached the person he flipped the black clothed thing over. It looked to be a rather scrawny kid, just his age. Only this boy had an impressive swell of the abdomen which Jason knew meant one thing. The last trimester of pregnancy.

Pulling out his cell phone he speed dialed the Kerns'. He didn't care if it was a boy carrying a baby, the kid didn't deserve to freeze to death in the light dress-like thing he was in. As he waited for Jeff Kern to show up he pulled his parka around the kid and cradled the unconscious boy tightly. Jason knew that he had to save this guy's life, it was important. It had to be.

And it didn't have to do with the fact that the curly black hair and the angelic face looked like something out of one of his daydreams.

It didn't.

Honestly.

_Harry, you have to be one of the most insane guys I've ever met. Harry rolled his eyes from his cozy bed made of his slightly taller and more filled out lover who just gave him the hardest yet most delightful riding of his life. Every time they were together, it got better. Harry was dead sure that the next time would have him sobbing in rapture as he came to Sev's howls of joy._

Gee, thanks. he drawled. Sev laughed, his voice wasn't as cultured as he remembered his old potions master's to be, but it was rich and deep. It gave him goose bumps and more than once Sev made him come in his trousers with just very descriptive monologs. Right now Harry was too tired to think about more activity. Sev's arms tightened around him and he was pulled up to lay on Sev's chest, and his rather blunt nose touched Sev's very Roman nose.

Well, don't get mad at me for telling the truth. No one else would dare prank the Marauders, lie to Dumbledore, then drag me to this room of yours to shag. Sev spoke against Harry's mouth just before they kissed. Harry pulled out of the kiss which was spiraling into the full merger of their faces.

You did that last week. Are you a hypocrite? Sev smirked, which only made Harry very sorry that he didn't have enough energy for another go. The devilish looking youth's hair was spread out in a dark halo, Harry was in love and very thankful for the screw up that sent him to 1977.

I've never met myself. quipped Sev and Harry grabbed the pillow out from under Sev's head and bashed the pureblooded missorted Slytherin in the head.  


13.23.06 - June 2nd, 2000  
Kingston upon Hull, England

THE INCONSISTENT BEAT OF A DRUMMED UPON POT rang out in the small butcher shop turned web design consultants office. Laughter and music soon joined the two year old's off beat. The kid in question had the same curls as his father, dark and untamed. But his eyes were a far cry from his father's laughing green gems. They were obsidian and contrasted the very pale skin which was, again, a contradiction to his father.

His daddy, was adopted, so no one expected to see the fair and tall reflected in the still amnesiac man's son. Jason was the one laughing as little Geoffrey whacked his father's dutch oven with a wooden spoon also filched from his father's kitchen. Jason's partner, now called Jake, and the one who really delivered Geoff, was at the stereo and smiling as he watched the two year old grin and try to match the beat from the radio. Jason was supposed to be working on some village's pub's account, instead of flipping over a wastepaper basket and joining in. Jake shook his head and took over the computer. He knew enough to do the basics and to get the graphics and the content down. Jason could do the clean up work of making the codes and links work, when Jake gave Geoff his bath before bed. After that fateful night somehow he and Jason became friends then lovers after Jason moved to Kingston upon Hull after finishing his certifications up at school. During the past year he watched and picked up on how to use a computer like it was magic. It wasn't long after that, with his help, Jason's once struggling enterprise was now doing moderately well and always at least earning them enough to have good food all the time as well as dressing for the weather and not for the budget.

Da dada! Bang dada drum. cried out Geoff with evident glee. Papa! Dada bang. Papapa tick tick tick. Jake laughed.

'Course, Geoff-y. Your dada is too much of a spaz to do the ticking when you are mastering your future career of percussion musician. Jake leaned back and smirked at Jason who stuck his tongue out and was promptly mimicked by Geoff. It was at that moment the bell at the front rang out, someone came in the storefront door.

_Harry, I know you need to go back to your time. Sev said coolly. Harry looked up from the book Dumbledore finally got him. He just needed to tweak the spell a bit and he'd... leave his Sev for a time when Severus Snape only felt hate for Harry Potter because of James Potter and the stupid stunts that he pulled while trying to keep danger away._

Sev, I wouldn't go if I thought I wasn't needed. You know I'd stay with you, I don't know how I'm going to survive without you. Harry said. He closed the book without even bookmarking where he was. Sev was far more important than the book.

Wh... never mind. How can I help? Sev sighed. Harry smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss.

Care to try to help me alter a few ancient spells and potions? Sev laughed and smirked.

And here I thought you were asking for the impossible.  


Hello. I'm looking for a young man. He went missing over three years ago. said a very tall sallow skinned man to Jason. Geoff's laugher just crept into the front room and Jason smiled sympathetically.

Well, I can get you a web site to find this kid, but aren't you going to call the coppers about it all? They already have a web site out for missing kids. Jason was puzzled with the blank look on the man's face as soon as web site was mentioned. Of course with the mirrored sunglasses, Jason really couldn't see too much of the man's reactions.

The man pulled out a worn photo from the dark gray sport coat's inner pocket, I was told that this young man lived here with you. The man handed over the photo then pulled off the glasses. Jason was confronted with a picture of a younger Jake and then a jaded set of Geoffrey's eyes.

Oh my God.

_  
Ah, Harry, my boy. Welcome back. How did it go? asked Dumbledore with his usual twinkling eyes. Harry scowled._

You didn't tell us about the requirements for the Temple. Harry leaned into Sev's arms as the now much taller man stepped up behind him. They were now closer than ever, but both very angry with how it came about. Dumbledore, for once, looked well and truly confused.

I told you he didn't know. came Sev's silky voice.

It doesn't change the fact that I'm carrying your child and will be ripped from this time just before Junior is born. Harry growled out as he started to reach for his wand. Sev's hands discreetly slipped down to hold Harry's hands and pin them to the smaller young man's chest.

You do not want to hex Albus Dumbledore. whispered Sev. Harry groaned.

Right, because you know that whispering in my ear like that lets one part of my body over rule my brain. Harry said with a smirk that he stole from Sev. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

Get a room.Digging into your muggle slang again, Professor? asked Harry as Sev started to nibble at his ear.

Yes, and I humbly request that you go and find someplace private to get this out of your system before the rest of the students arrive. And welcome back to Hogwarts, and I hope you get an early start on studying for your N.E.W.T's this year instead of archaic magics. Sev steered Harry out of the room and whispered again.

You know that he just gave us permission to go at it like rabbits, right?Oh, yes... hissed out Harry as Sev moved to his neck then drew him up to cradle Harry as he carried him to their favorite rendezvous spot, the Room of Requirement.

  
__

Wh... what's his name? asked Jason. The man smirked.

Harry James Potter. He was a student at a public school in Scotland, but due to an accident he vanished without a trace until I took up the case. Jason was hit with a sudden inspiration.

You know. About Geoffrey. Jason said with a smile, He has your eyes and skin. The man's face turned into pure pain and yet there was happiness.

It was a boy? God, how is he? How are they both?Geoff is playing right now. He likes to use his papa's pots and pans as drums and to eat spaghetti hoops with lemonade. Jason said, Harry, he had amnesia and is now known as Jake Simon. He and I have been living and working together for about a year and a half. the man closed his eyes and sighed.

I see. Tell H... Jake, that I'm sorry and that I did and do love him. And if Geoffrey ever asks, please give him this. the man pulled a gold chain out of his jacket with a bit of red coral carved into a knife with golden wire embedded into it in the shape of runes of some kind. The man gave Jason one last stare, When Geoff asks he'll get this. And your name.Severus Snape. Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. the man vanished with a pop and Jason closed his eyes. He pocketed the coral knife and wondered if Jake would understand.

_You never did tell me all that you will have to pay in order to get back to your time. Sev asked. Harry frowned and turned to lay on his stomach._

Because you would stop being the Ravenclaw and start proving why you were sorted into Slytherin. Harry said sadly.

God, Harry, just tell me. Harry didn't.

  
__

08.09.23 - May 30th, 2000  
Hogwarts, Scotland

SNAPE WAS GOING THROUGH HIS OLD JOURNALS, there had to be some clue to where Harry vanished to amid the old research notes and the notes from their month in the Temple of Carman. As he flipped through a bit of folded and yellowed parchment fell out. He looked down, in brick red ink, Harry's ink, was the familiar scrawl Sev'.

He opened it with shaking hands and a small amulet sized knife made of coral fell onto the table. The paper was covered in the very messy writing of his only real love.

Harry... good God, my Harry. He said over and over again as he read the letter. In a spur of the moment bit of sentimentality he transfigured the now memorized letter into a long simple rope chain of gold.

So he finally knew the whole price that Harry paid to not only get back but to secure the goddess's help in getting rid of Voldemort once and for all as well as freeing Snape from all traces of his past that came from his atrocious misjudgments once Harry left.

He knew everything.

And it hurt.

It hurt because he knew that without a doubt that both his lover and their child would be lost to him unless by some twist of fate the chains slipped and Harry's child that he was still carrying the last time he saw him back in the summer of 1978 did inherit their magical talents. Harry gave up everything he could give up to that vile goddess, just short of becoming her slave or follower.

But he was damned sure he loved Harry more than ever just by finding that out.

There was just one request made.

Severus flooed Dumbledore that he would take up the search for Harry as soon as the express left in a day. He knew where to look, or at least how to. Besides he had to fulfill Harry's request. The only real request that Harry had ever made of him.

Then he'd take a little side trip to the Temple and blow the place to kingdom come. It was the least he could do for that sadistic excuse for a goddess who decided to ruin their lives.


End file.
